Love leads you home
by TempeGeller
Summary: Sometimes two broken hearts find each other and then they heal each other, they protect each other and they love each other for the rest of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**_Love leads you home_**

 _Hey_

 _This is something I wanted to write so badly. So this is the story if Leyviena McGonagall was Harry's transfiguration teacher. How will she get along with a certain Severus Snape? And what has her past like? And how can she change Severus?_

 _DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Leyviena belongs to herself (and to me)._

 _Enjoy,_

 _TempeGeller_

 _Chapter 1: Dear Old Hogwarts_

 **Leyviena McGonagall**

I don't know why I decided to leave America. I loved everything about New York. I had fallen in love with the city when my mother brought me there at age 13. How can I explain why I went to Ilvermorny and not Hogwarts? My mother believed that England was too dangerous and shipped me off to the United States of America, where she thought it would be safer. I had to admit the US was so different from Scotland. In my years at Ilvermorny, I always longed for Hogwarts. I longed for the teachers I knew, the grounds I loved. In Ilvermorny I was an outsider. I had a small pocket of friends in the choir. Two girls who I loved like sisters. Yet I never I indeed was home in Pukwudgie. My only two friends were students of Thunderbird. It seemed that no students in the choir belonged to Pukwudgie. Most of them weren't singers. They always laughed with my Scottish accent and asked me why I wasn't at my precious Hogwarts.  
I don't know why I stayed at Ilvermorny. I don't know I decided to take the position transfiguration teacher. I always assumed I wanted to leave the USA as soon as possible. But here am I, at age 28 at the end of a school year. Heartbroken. It was so difficult for me to look back in time, I didn't want to see how I had gotten hurt. It was too much. I only wanted to forget everything I needed. I hated that I needed to stay here. All I wanted to do was smile. So I was pleased that I got the letter to go home.  
My mother couldn't handle fourteen transfiguration classes and begged me to take over. I would take 8 of the classes, and she would continue teaching the last three years and Animigus training.

I closed my eyes as I stared at the letter. It only took a few days to leave my position in Ilvermorny and catch a flight to London. It had been so long since I had seen the city that I loved so much. I was out of touch with everything going on. I knew very little about what they had gone through in the last 15 years. So I didn't recognize Kings Cross anymore. It took me a half hour before I brought myself to platform nine ¾. When I sat down in a compartment, I realized I wasn't sure if I needed to return. Suddenly I felt that people wouldn't like me there either. I was going to be lonely in another place. I was going to betray more than I had before. The feeling of returning to Hogwarts brought happiness in my whole body.  
I stared at the English countryside. I loved everything about this country and after so long I was home. I spent time on the train when I visited my aunt in London. My mother would ship me off, as she tried to study transfiguration for a lonely summer. She wished I met the best friend on those journeys, but they were always packed with my aunt. The two of us seemed to bond over old movies and music. There were even times I would be taken to a musical. Aunt Theresa was by far mu favorite. I, of course, love aunt Katharina and aunt Kristine, there was so many times I longed for all of them in Ilvermony. I had written so many times how lonely I was. It wasn't until mom needed help, which everything seemed safe for me to return. So I did what I always did, I took my book and started to read.  
"I'm sorry, but is this full." The girl was in her first year, I could notice it by her tie. I softly nodded my head as she walked in the compartment. I looked at her. She seemed me at that age. The same bushy hair. I had gotten control over it when I was older. I gave her a soft smile before I returned to my book.  
"Hermione Granger."  
"Professor Leyviena McGongall." I smiled. "Don't worry, Hermione. Hogwarts is the best place in this world. You'll love it."  
I returned my attention to pride and prejudice. I loved books with a beautiful love story, and this was one of my favorite. After a few hours, I looked outside. When I looked back to Hermione, she was gone. I moved my hand to my forehead. It was then I decided to close my eyes for just a second. When I opened them once again, I noticed the train just stopped in Hogsmeade. I got out of the train, the first person that I noticed was Hagrid. I was one of the first persons that left the train.  
"How you have grown." He stepped towards me. "How long has it been?"  
"A little under fifteen years," I replied. "I was 10 when I left Hogwarts."  
"Dumbledore thought you should have gone to Hogwarts." He smiled. "Everyone thought you should have gone to Hogwarts. You had no business taking classes in Ilvermorny."  
"Well, you know mom." I smiled as I stepped away from him. "But I'll see you later, Hagrid. I've got a carriage to catch."

As I left Hagrid at the station, I thought about my whole life. I had always been lonely; I wished I could take my two best friends with me. They still worked in Ilvermorny. When I got on the carriage, I looked at the lonely castle. The lights were beautiful over the dark lake. I had grown up here. Hogwarts was my home, even after all these years I still felt like I was coming home. There was no one else in my carriage. I seemed to be pretty early. My bags were brought to the castle. I wrote a letter to Lynn, my best friend. I looked at the castle. From that moment I felt home.

 **Severus Snape**

I always knew this dreadful day would come. The day I could see what my actions had bought me. The days that I saw the living proof that Lily Evans chose Potter. The day their child was starting Hogwarts. I had seen the child the day of their deaths. It was the darkest day of my entire life, the day the love of my life died. After that, I never loved anyone else again. I promised myself I would never let anyone in. That day my life was over. Nothing good would ever happen again. All I had was proof of a mistake that I made years ago.  
The years I had left, I would spend protecting her only son.

I would do everything to save Harry James Potter. Little did I know that someone else was going to change my life.

 **Leyviena McGonagall**

When I entered the school, I noticed that nothing had changed. The school looked the since I last saw it. Albus Dumbledore was waiting for me. He looked older now but still had the same wisdom in his eyes. A comforting smile appeared on his face as he hugged me.  
"I would say you have not changed at all, but that would be a lie." He released me.  
"I was ten years old when you last saw me. I was a child."  
"Well if Minerva didn't ask you to come back. I would have given you the position of defence against the dark arts teacher. You belong in Hogwarts. I don't know why Minerva ever send you to Ilvermorny. You should have been here; this is your home."  
To be truthful, I had always hated defence against the dark arts. I hated teaching it for two years, and it never had the same meaning after.  
He placed his hand on the lower part of my back and showed me Hogwarts. He showed me what had changed about the school. It didn't seem a lot. The uniforms had changed, I noticed that when I saw one of the students. He showed me where I would live; he showed my office. Then he walked me to the great hall. He told me I could take any seat at the teacher's table. The truth was, I had never spent much time in the great hall.  
A thin, tall man walked towards us. It was clear that Albus knew him pretty well. I smiled. The man had dark black hair; he seemed to have warm brown eyes. His lips were pretty thin; it didn't seem the man every smiled. He looked at me. His face was pale white. I couldn't detect what he was feeling. He seemed older than I was, yet I didn't dare to ask his age.  
"This is our potion master Severus Snape. Severus, this is Leyviena Theresa Katharina Albus Minerva Lynn Thor Delisa McGonagall."  
"Why do you insist on saying my full name?" I laughed.  
He looked at me. I didn't know what he was thinking about me and my strange long name. The truth was I never understood my mom had given me such a long name. In all truth, I felt strange about that name. I never used it.  
"Well, Severus, not everyone has a pretty girl named after them." Albus reacted.  
"Well, it seems you only hire handsome employers." I looked at Severus Snape. He was handsome; there was a beauty behind his eyes that I had never truly seen before. I tried not to read his mind; I was a half-blood god. I could read everyone's mind. Yet I tried not to. When I watched at Severus Snape, I wanted to know exactly what he was thinking.

I looked at Severus Snape in amazement. A smile appeared on my face; I wondered if he would smile back. Yet he didn't.

"Nice to meet me, Professor McGonagall." He said as he walked away.  
"You can call me Leyviena." I walked behind him. "Or Ley, Or Leyla. I think professor McGonagall seems pretty formal. I mean professor McGonagall is my mother. "  
"I think I prefer Professor McGonagall." He looked at me with a stern look. "I feel..."

He didn't say a word, he left. I didn't walk behind him. I didn't say a word. I preferred not to be addressed as Professor McGonagall. When I was a teacher at Ilvermorny, I let the students call me Leyviena. I was loved with them, I thought about being named professor McGonagall.

 **Severus Snape**

The first moment I saw Leyviena McGonagall I noticed she was beautiful. She had long light blond hair, sparkling blue eyes. She was enthusiastic about Hogwarts. She seemed like a kind girl, who looked a little over 20. She had a smile on her face; I hated that I thought she was pretty. I recognized a lot of Lily in her. At first, they seemed to have too many similarities. When she said she thought I was handsome, I wanted to laugh. I wanted to flirt. Yet I did nothing. The girl was not someone who would like me. She only wanted to be nice. So I walked away from her. I would call her professor McGonagall, even if I called all my other co-workers by their first name. I didn't want to let this girl too close. Because I saw Lily in her. Which meant I could grow to love her. I couldn't lose someone I love not again. That was how love ended with me. She came to me, saying she preferred something less formal. I didn't want to listen to her. I didn't want to look at that angelic face. I would rather ignore her.

So when I was in my office, I tried to erase everything from this girl. I took my book and started to read about potions. Anything that I could do to forget. After an hour, I went to the great hall. Where I saw her again. She was in my seat; her hands pushed under her chin. Her eyes firmly focused on the door. In ten minutes the new students would be brought in. It seemed she was interested in that. I walked towards her. I gave her a soft pad on the back. That was when she looked at me.  
"You're in my seat."  
"I was not informed seats were assigned." She had a smile on her face. "I'm not moving, so you know. You can either sit somewhere else or fight me for this seat. And I swear you will lose."  
"What you say you'll defeat me?" I wanted to smile, but I didn't.  
"I know the weakness of guys like you."  
I didn't say anything; I sat next to her. Then I concentrated on the door. People started to come to the great hall. The candles above us brought to light in the dark hall. It was a feast. Yet I thought about Harry James Potter that would be arriving. The person I was going to protect above anything. After a few moments, the door opened up. I saw Harry right away. His eyes were the first thing I recognized. The green eyes that I had known from Lily. The girl next to me had different eyes, yet her eyes were adorable. The girl's smile projected she never had any pain before. I didn't know if she would ever understand my past. If there was anything about my past, she could understand. So I watched him.  
One by one they were brought to the front and sorted. It wasn't a surprise that Harry Potter ended in Gryffindor.  
"In Ilvermorny we get the sorting right when we arrive." I turned to Leyviena.  
"Ilvermorny. You're from the US?" I looked at her. "Yet I detect a Scottish accent?"  
"I used to live in Hogwarts. Mom wanted me to go to Ilvermorny." She replied. "She said it was too dangerous around here. So I couldn't stay. I missed Hogwarts. It's truly the most magical place in the world. So did you go here?"  
"Yes." I didn't say anything more. I didn't feel like talking about my years in Hogwarts. She had little to do with it. I bet she had many friends in Ilvermorny. She looked like the girl everyone adored. She looked like the type of girl Sirius Black had as a girlfriend. I didn't want to be mean to her, yet I wanted to stay as far from her as I could. I thought I knew every single detail about this girl. I didn't want to know more.  
"So what is like to be a potion master?" She laughed. "Where I come from they're never young and handsome?"  
I pushed myself not to react to it. Her laugh sounded sweet, her eyes right on mine. Next to me was professor Quirrell. I started to talk about his adventures around the world. I noticed that Leyviena listened to my every word.  
"You're new." Professor Quirrell said to her. "I'm professor Quirinus Quirrell. And you are?"  
"Leyviena McGonagall."  
"Are you related to our very own Minerva McGonagall."  
"She's my mother."  
I looked at her; she did look like Minerva McGonagall. She had the same nose, the same blue eyes. Yet I didn't know if Minerva had blond hair when she was young. Right now her hair was grey; it was on the darker side of grey. So I always assume it had been black before. I returned my attention to Quirrell. She didn't say anything after that. She talked to Hagrid who had to sit down right next to her. She laughed when he spoke. He listened to her voice. It was clear that Hagrid had known her very long time. He talked about carrying her around when she was a child. She must have lived in Hogwarts before she moved to Hogwarts.

 **Leyviena McGonagall**

I felt that Severus Snape didn't quit like me. I thought about what I said wrong. Maybe I made him feel bad by talking about Ilvermorny. Maybe he had a negative life. He didn't talk to me. He said what he needed to say and not much more. He seemed to like everyone from Ilvermorny. I was happy when Hagrid sat down by my side. We talked about everything that happened in the past. He also talked about Harry Potter. I had heard about Harry Potter and always thought his story was the saddest I ever heard.  
I always hated the idea of Voldemort. He killed my aunt when I was about 13. Ever since that moment I hated him. Everyone seemed to think I was a happy child, yet I had known the pain in my past. Only my friends had saved me from that pain. Right now I wanted to tell them about Severus Snape. I tried to tell them about how he ignored me. I thought he was handsome. I thought he would have a very beautiful smile. He didn't smile. Not ever.

That first day at Hogwarts. I thought about everything that would change. Hogwarts was my home. And when I looked over the grounds, I once again felt happy.

 _Don't forget to review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Something there…**

 **Leyviena McGonagall**

 _Help me_

That morning I woke up, I seemed to forget that I wasn't in Ilovermorny anymore. I heard his voice in my head, moments of the past seemed to rush back to me. Yet they were cloudy. It seemed that by pushing the memories away, they were getting more and fuzzier. I needed to let it go; I needed to start again in a different place. Maybe everything being fuzzy was a good thing.

Today was the beginning of my new life. I got up. I remembered when breakfast was served in the great hall. I wasn't seven yet. I knew I wouldn't be able to go to sleep.

 _Help me_

I stood up; directly I felt dizzy. I wanted to sit down; I had a nightmare this evening. I didn't know where it came from; I knew that the image was fuzzy. And I felt tired that moning. When I stood up I looked in the mirror; my eyes looked tired. Maybe it was the nerves of that first day. That very moment I needed a friend to talk to. Anyone.

I started to walk faster. I don't know what I needed; maybe I needed a friend to talk to. I needed to talk to Lynn. Yet I wouldn't be able to contact her through the floor network. I kept walking faster and faster until I ran in to someone. A figure I might not have been looking for. Severus Snape. He looked at me with his dark brown eyes. There was something about them. I looked at him.  
"Professor McGonagall."  
"Severus, can you please call me Leyviena." I looked at him. "Anything but Professor McGonagall. It makes me feel ancient."

 **Severus Snape**

"You're practically a teenager." He replied. "How old are you? Nineteen?"  
I don't know how she looked; it seemed that she had hardly slept. Her eyes showed an emotion I couldn't quiet place. Or maybe I didn't want to. She looked at me; a tiny smile appeared on her face. Her crystal blue eyes were on mine, oh how I wanted to look in them. I wanted to drown in her eyes, yet I needed to avoid them. People who I loved always ended up dead. I couldn't feel anything special for this girl.  
"I just turned 28 a couple of days ago." I was surprised by her age. She was only three years younger than I was. Yet she seemed to have an innocence that I had shed so many years ago. Her whole face reflected it to me. I wanted to say something nice to her. Yet the words didn't leave my lips. I looked at the floor.  
"Are you okay?" I felt her hand on mine; I didn't know if I felt attacked or if I liked her hand on mine. "You look upset. Having a bad day?"  
"You can say that…" I didn't look at her but felt how her hand moved over mine. I knew she was watching me. That moment I looked up at her, her eyes reflected particular care. The last person that looked at me that way was Lily. I pulled my hand from hers. She reminded me so much of Lily; I couldn't do this to myself. I felt feelings sturring deep inside me. If I didn't leave right away. I

"I wish you the best today, Professor McGonagall."  
"Thanks, I guess."

I walked away; she didn't follow me. For just a moment I wanted to walk back to her, I wanted to tell her everything that happened to me. Yet I didn't know her if I didn't want her close, I needed to push her away. I needed to make her dislike me. I wasn't doing my very best to make that happen. The last few moments I hadn't been exactly nice, but I hadn't been mean either. It seemed if I kept going, we would grow closer. That couldn't happen.

 **Leyviena McGonagall**

That moment I felt that I might never be able to understand Severus Snape. He had pain in his eyes; there was something about this day that brought pain to him. I knew I could read his mind, but part of me was stopped. There was something called privacy, watching in someone's head was invading that principle. I looked at him as he walked away. Would he ever call me by my first name? Or would I always remain Professor McGonagall to him? I always learned that emotions were a secret and thoughts were not supposed to be toyed with. I had never done it, but when people knew what I was, they always assumed I had been toying with their emotions. Even if I hadn't. That was why I usually didn't tell anyone who my father was.  
He was a god known by the name Odin. For some crazy reason, gods liked it to have affairs with witches and other creatures.

I hated what I was; people hated me. In the world of witches and wizard, there were all kinds of creatures. People hated some of them, like Muggle-borns and half-blood gods like me. Some people even believed they were worse than Muggle-borns. So I kept my gifts a secret. Only when I was in private, I would let the magic go. In my case, it was blue butterflies everywhere. I had many powers, but the most special was my healing blood. I never found an occasion to use it, but in case of trouble, it could heal anything. It didn't matter how to sever the wound was.

She never believed she was special; she dreamt of being like everyone else. She imagined having two normal parents. And she would never tell her secrets. I walked away; I pushed any idea of Severus from my mind. I didn't want to feel anything. I needed to get ready for my first class, not the feelings I could have for my co-worker. Such relationships should not be allowed in the workplace after all.

 **Minerva McGonagall**

It had been a while since I had been close to my daughter. I seemed that moving her from Hogwarts had ruined our relationship. She hadn't spoken to me since she got here. Part of me felt hurt, and another part wanted to know what was going on with her in those years after she graduated from Ilvermorny.  
When she lived in America, our communication had been very minor. She wrote about her life but left out all kinds of details I needed to know. I knew she had a boyfriend; I knew the boy. He had been friends with Leyviena ever since they were little. I, however, didn't truly know the nature of their relationship. She wrote she was happy until she didn't anymore.  
About six months before I asked her to come here, I started getting strange letters. Her letters were vague; they announced nothing about her feelings. Just everyday stuff. Yet the impression that something was wrong stayed with me. It started with a pure hunch and grew in her body like a tumor.

There were times that I wanted to visit, but I never found the time. The feeling kept growing in my body until I knew that I needed to call her here. I had seen her. Briefly, I had not spoken to her. Yet it proved everything I had been feeling for the past six months. Something was wrong with my daughter. Something truly strange, I knew there was something going on. I couldn't put my finger on it. If only I could call Luke Evans. Or I could ask Lynn what was going on. Yet there was no communication possible between myself and them.

I walked in the Great Hall. Severus Snape was the first person I saw; he was the only one the table that had spoken to Leyviena. I sat down next to him.  
"How does she seem?" I asked him. He looked at me in confusion.  
"How does who seem?" He raised an eyebrow. "I talk to a lot of she's."  
"My daughter. I saw you were talking to her. She seems to take a liking to you." I noticed that Severus had confusion on his face. He didn't know how to read my daughter.  
"She's…" He paused. "It seems that I can't get rid of her."  
"She's special. Leyviena always is." I faced him. "When she sees beauty in someone, she doesn't let go. She's a bull dog you know. Very trust worthy, and I can't help the feeling that something is wrong with her. It seems that she…"  
"I can't imagine how I come in to this…" He wanted to look away. "I can't imagine that miss Perfect would be my concern."  
"So you think she's alright?"  
"Let me phrase it this way." He answered. "If anyone asked for a person who never known hurt in her life, I would send them to Miss Leyviena."

I didn't react to it; I hardly wanted to start a discussion about the pain my daughter had or hadn't known in her life. Maybe if he said she was alright, perhaps she was genuinely alright. Maybe

And yet I didn't get the feeling to go away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey**

 **When I looked at my stories, I saw this one and I noticed it hadn't been updated in so long. I love writing for this story, but I wondered if you loved this story too? If you do, please be so kind to leave a review. It means the world to me.**

 **Love**

 **Tempe**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Keep trying**

 **Severus Snape**

I don't know why I spoke these exact words to Minerva McGongall; I think I tried to convince Minerva that Leyviena was okay. I never knew what it was like to have a mother worrying about you. Mine was never that kind of mother. She was a depressed woman that could never get over her own trouble and a bad marriage to take care of her son. That was the way I remembered my mother today. It wasn't as negative as I saw my father, but I was sure that I wouldn't choose to spend time with my mother.

Minerva looked less worried about Leyviena now. Was I right to say Leyviena was okay? Could I truly know what someon was like by only taking one look at her? Then I remembered another thing Minerva had said.

 _When she sees beauty in someone, she doesn't let go. She's a bull dog you know. Very trust worthy._

Had she seen beauty in me? And if she saw beauty in me, was she right to see it? I wanted to think about something else. Minerva turned to me once again.  
"I haven't been able to contact Luke Evans," Minerva said. "That is strange. Luke was always someone I could contact."  
"Who's Luke?"

"He's her husband."

Leyviena had a husband? From nowhere a heavy feeling came to me. A husband, someone that reminded me of Lily had a husband. I should be satisfied that she hadn't been stolen from me as Lily had. I felt that dark jealousy come to me. The same feeling that I had for Potter.  
"I was able to contact him six months ago. The last moment I had contact with Leyla and after that moment communication with the two of them got weird. Almost like she was trying to hide something from me."  
"How can you be sure?" I looked at her. "She could have been unwilling to tell you something."

"Leyla tells me everything. She…" She seemed confused, almost like she was thinking about my words. Was she trying to think about what Leyviena hadn't told her? And if she was, what had the girl not told her?

 **Leyviena McGonagall**

 _A piercing scream, then cold silence._

I stopped counting how much nightmares I had this evening alone. It's three in the morning; I don't think I've slept for more than an hour. I feel exhausted, but the same blurry images appear in front of my eyes. So close that I know they are there. So far that they will never appear sharp. I don't know where they're from if I knew I could handle the issue in front of me. I stand up and walk towards the mirror. A week in Hogwarts and these nightmares have come to me.

I move my hair away from my face, the bags under my eyes are heavily visible. I close my eyes for just a second. What is the matter with you? Sometimes I feel there something I was trying to remember, but I couldn't. I didn't know if I had enough energy to teach my class this morning, but I hardly dared to ask my mother to take them. I never wanted to show weakness towards her. It had been a while since I had given her detailed information about my life. I don't know what I had kept a secret from her. And somehow I felt that I had secrets from myself.

I walked to breakfast that morning. I kept hearing the piercing scream in my mind, but the picture became blurrier every time. I sat down for a moment I felt my eyes closing up.  
"Party last night?" Hagrid smiled at me. Then it seemed that he got worried. "Ley, you look pale."  
"Some of us choose for a decent night of sleep." Severus Snape sat down next to me. "Right, McGongall? I see you didn't…"

I felt like saying something, yet I couldn't say anything. I simply watched him. I don't know what he was thinking about me. And for a moment I didn't realy care.

 **Severus Snape**

When I gave that snappy comment about how late she stayed up, I noticed that she didn't look tired from a late night. Something else was going on. She looked at me with those piercing blue eyes. Maybe for some ,people it wasn their biggest dream, to me it wasn't. She took some milk and drank it.

"You look sick," Hagrid said as he watched her. She shook her head and answered that she would be okay. In my mind, I wanted to worry about her. It was my job as a teacher to worry about my collegeues. But I knew that one feeling could grow to another and make me fall for her.

After a half hour, she stood up. She lifted her hand to her head as she seemed to fall back just a bit. That moment I did something without thinking, I stood up and put my hand behind her. She fell towards it, and that moment she looked at me. Oh those blue eyes, they weren't green. Some part of me was glad they weren't green. I couldn't be crazy about two pairs of green eyes. I don't know how long I kept my arms around her. For a moment I wanted to pull her closer to me.  
"Thank you, Severus." She smiled.  
"If you want I have an Invigoration Draught brewed, you look like you need it."

"I could." She smiled.

She walked with me to the dungeons, for the first few minutes she didn't say a word. It seemed that she still tried to wake up some more. After that, she started to speak.  
"I'm so glad you want to help me, I couldn't sleep last night. I keept having nightmares; I can't sleep form more than ten minutes. I don't know where they're coming from. Everything is blurry. And I…" I opened the door to my class room and went to my personal office. I pulled a few viles from my closet and handed it to her. She smiled and threw her arms around my neck. I could smell her hair in that instant, roses. Why did she have to smell this good? Was this a punishment for what I did in my past? She had a husband; I wishpered to herself. But where was this husband?

She hugged me a bit to long and slowly pushed her away. She apologized. She said she overstepped her boundries. I wanted to hug her again, but I needed to stop myself. I needed to remind that this could only end in pain for the both of us.  
"you don't need to thank me."  
"So do you ever smile?"

"Never."

"Maybe you've never had a reason." She took the viles from me. "But if there is one thing I can make people do, it's smile. Call it a talent."  
A quirky smile appeared on her face as she moved past me. She stepped from the room and somehow I felt that light left the room right that moment.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey,_**

 ** _I love writing this story. I love that you are following and making it your favorite. I wouldn't mind a review either. Sometimes I need a little encourigment to write this story. Any suggestions are welcome. Truly anything!_**

 ** _Thanks_**

 ** _Tempe_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A reason to smile**

 **Severus Snape**

When she left his office, a smile appeared on my face. Why? Was she truly good at making people laugh? And why did she care for me? The only person that ever looked at me this way was. I thought about Leyviena and remembered that she had a husband. She had someone that cared for her. I couldn't be in this situation again. I couldn't love a woman that was already loved by someone else. That was the moment I remembered what she said about the nightmares. She couldn't sleep at night. People may say he was an uncaring person. He wasn't. He cared deeply for his colleagues, and Leyviena wasn't different.

I decided to brew a dreamless sleep potion. I believed Leyviena needed a nice night of sleep. She needed to rest without nightmares. I couldn't think about what Leyviena might dream, but it seemed scary. Was I wrong about Leyviena never knowing pain? And how could a girl who had a painful past still be this positive? And would she truly bring a smile on my face?

 **Minerva McGongall**

I knew that Leyviena didn't like it when I contacted her friends in Ilvermonry, but I couldn't shake of the idea that something bad was going on with her. How had she come here, but Luke wasn't? What had happened to Luke? Had they broken up? She had never known a lot about Luke; she knew he had blond hair and blue eyes. She knew the two of them had ben close since a very young age. She knew they cared for each other. But she could never talk about the relationship that was going on between Leyviena and Luke. If they broke up, how had it happened? And was that the reason why Leyviena seemed so down?

I had never contacted Lynn before, I had written her. She wrote me back that she needed to talk to me. I was very nervous about talking to Lynn, but when the red headed witch appeared in front of me, she looked worried.  
"How is Ley?" She asked.  
"I don't know. She's…." I looked at Lynn. "How's Luke?"

"Minerva, Luke disappeared," Lynn replied. "And Leyla has only written me in the past 9 months. You must know I'm studying animals outside of school."  
"How do you know Luke is missing?"  
"Because everyone knows." She replied. "I think that's the reason Leyviena had no trouble leaving. I don't know what happened to him."

"Lynn, how does Leyviena seem to you?"  
"Minerva, honestly she seems perfectly okay on the surface. I don't know what's going on with her. Her letters the last weeks are odd."  
I felt that it confirmed my fears. What was it that happened to Leyviena? And why was she so scared to talk to her daughter? Something had happened to her daughter, and she needed to figure out just what happened. She stood up; when she walked out of the door, she walked in to Leyviena. A smile appeared on her face, almost like she was trying to hide something.  
"You look like you haven't slept at all." She looked at her feet.  
"You know me, reading and stuff." She replied. "How are you mom? I haven't had a chance to talk to you just yet."

"Reading?" I looked at her. "What are you reading?"  
"Everything." She looked down. "Mom, what's going on?"  
I couldn't ask her what she was hiding from me. She would find a perfect excuse; I would not figure out what was going on. I always felt that our relationship had changed when I sent her to Ilvermorny. Somehow she had grown angry with me, even if I didn't want to admit it. I wanted to talk to her, why had she never grown closer to me?  
"You do know I send you to America for you own…"  
"Mom…" She took my hand. "I'm fine. Trust me; I couldn't be more fine."  
"When you were little you used fine when something was seriously wrong."

"Mom, I'm an adult now." She replied. "I handle my own issues. If I'm not okay, I'll deal with it myself. I am more than okay…"  
"Darling, I wish I could show you that you were not alone…"  
"If I weren't alone, why were you never there?" She turned to me. "Why did you spent more time with your students, then with your daughter on the other side of the bloody sea?"

"Ley…"  
"I'm sorry, mom." She looked at her hands. "I don't know what came over me."  
I watched her walk away. It was true; she had spoken the truth. I had shipped my daughter of to keep her safe. The truth was, I believed the States would bring a safety that I could never offer. I wanted her to have a life without violence. Somehow the distance made us farther apart. I wasn't sure if that could ever be fixed. Maybe I had screwed up with my daughter forever.

 **Severus Snape**

After brewing the potion, I put it in a few vials. I believed she would need more than one. When I had bad dreams, I needed more than one potion to keep them away. I wondered if the dreams had the same reason as mine had. Had Leyviena lost someone important to her? And if she did, how could she care about someone like him? He walked from the classroom and almost hoped to meet her.  
It didn't know where he was going. A moment later he turned the corner and noticed he was heading to the transfiguration building. He didn't think about it when he entered the classroom, not even when he noticed the students sitting there. First years, Gryffindor and Huffelpuf. It wasn't the first time I saw Harry. It took me only a few seconds before I noticed Leyviena. She was enthusiastic about teaching; she seemed better in it that I was.  
"Well, class. That was it for this week." She smiled. Everyone stood up as he walked to the front of the class.

"You know, you were the last person I expected in my class." She smiled as she moved her hands through her hair. A small piece of hair was still in front of her face; I wanted to move it away. She looked at me, questioning why I was here. I wished I could say I just wanted to talk to her, but I didn't know if that were a normal answer.  
"So?" She smiled. "Can I help you with something, Severus?"  
It was the first time I noticed how she said my name. I loved the sound of it. Eventhough I would have preferred a nickname.

"I have something for you." I picked up a few vials from my pocket. "Dreamless sleep potion, you said you'd been bothered by nightmares. I believe you could have a nice night of sleep."  
"Thank you." She opened her arms; then she took a step back. "I'm so sorry, Severus. I'm a hugger; it's something I've always been. I always forget that some people might not be huggers. I don't want to overstep my boundaries."  
Her cheeks are a bit flushed, her hands reaching for me. She wanted to hug me, just to say thank you. I had never truly known anyone like her.  
"You are very sweet, Severus." A smile appeared on her face. "Thanks for coming all the way down here. In fact, I might have something for you."  
I didn't know what she was talking about, but I felt a curiosity going through my body. She went to her office and returned with a small piece of cake.  
"I baked yesterday, so I thought you would like some." She pushed it into my hands.

I didn't know why anyone would bake in this castle. The kitchen provided us with enough food to survive the week. I looked at her; her arms were crossed in front of her body. She had a thin smile on her face. She told me I didn't need to eat it, but I didn't want to cause her any pain. I took a bite of the small cake. I noticed right away it was way better than anything the kitchen staff made.  
"How did you make this?"  
"There's a little thing in it; it makes the cake taste like whatever you like best." She smiled. "My invention. That way everyone gets what they want."  
"It's really good." I wanted to smile. "Professor McGonagall."

"I'd rather be Professor McGongall to you, than Leyviena to anyone else."

Again I had a feeling I wanted to laugh, but I didn't. I just stared at her, she sat down and put her hand to her forehead. Her face became paler; it seemed that her energy was getting less. I couldn't leave right now; it seemed that something was going on with her.  
"I've been very cruel to my mother." She closed her eyes. "I told her that…"  
I didn't say anything; it seemed that she was trying to make sense of what was going on in her life. She closed her eyes for a second.  
"I'm such a bad daughter. I…" She looked at her feet. "I can't help the way I feel. Like I've been abandoned all these years. In all those years I only saw my mother a handful of times, we wrote sure. Even those times I felt like she didn't care, I still do."  
'She cares,' I wanted to say. I thought about my parents, all I could think of was how I wished a parent like Minerva McGonagall. Someone that cared about me. I always liked Minerva McGonagall; she looked after her students. She cared.

"I know what you must think, spoiled little kid." She looked at me. "I don't know what's going on with me. I'm so confused, everything before I…"  
She stopped talking. "I'm bothering you. I'm taking your time; I shouldn't be doing so. You have better things to do. I mean you could be building a fully operational death star and take over the universe. I didn't mean anything by that; when I get nervous, I start to talk uncontrollably. People say my aunt had it too; you know those cats that try to get your attention. I'm like those cats."  
I wanted to laugh; her eyes were big. I listened to her, but I sometimes didn't know what she was talking about. She started to speak faster and faster. About things she cared about, I wished I could hear every single detail. I wish I could remember everything.  
"I should just stop talking." She said.  
"Why are you named, Severus?" I was surprised by her question. "I mean did your mother ever tell you why you were named Severus?"  
"I don't know." He replied. "What about your name?"  
"It means something in an ancient language." She replied. "Hope in the middle of the night."

I looked at her; I believed she could be hope for someone. I didn't know who could be that someone. Then I remembered when she was talking about what she was feeling. She was confused about something, something that made her scared. I could feel it in my bones. I couldn't ask her about it again. How would she react if I did so? How would she react if I hugged her once again? What would happen if I did so?  
I leaned against her desk.  
"So would you mind taking lunch with me?" She smiled. "I'm starving."

I walked her to lunch; she talked to me about the music she enjoyed. I listened to her, and somehow I felt how I was getting closer to her. I felt myself starting to care. I needed to remind myself that it hadn't grown into anything special yet. I could still keep her away from me. I saw down at the table; she sat down next to me. She took some bread and started to eat it. I wondered why I couldn't stop looking at her. She saw the best in me. She didn't know my past. If she knew everything, she would never want to talk to me.

I feared what she would do if she learned the truth. About a half hour later, she told me she had some more work. She told me she liked talking to me. She thanked me once again for the potion and stopped herself from hugging me once again. How I wished she would have hugged me. That was the moment that Minerva sat down next to me.  
"I see you're getting close to Leyviena." She asked me. "I need you to figure out what happened to Luke Evans. I heard that he has disappeared."

And then once again I released Leyviena had a boyfriend and that she would never truly be mine.

* * *

 ** _Don't forget to review! It's important to creative people like me. Okay, so tell me what you would like to see happen. And I'll see if I can use it in the story. Thanks for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey**

 **I will try to update this story as much as possible. Simply because I have a lot of inspiration. If you want to see anything happen, please tell me. I can use input at all times. Please review!**

 **Thanks for all the follows. I hope you're enjoying this story.**

 **TempeGeller**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The incident**

 **Severus Snape**

I would never have guessed that I could have been close to anyone like her. Leyviena McGonagall was everything I would have hated when I was younger. She was sweet, kind and seemed happy at all times. I hadn't known someone with a smile as bright as hers for so long. She brought the light that I needed to my life. I never knew anyone could bring happiness to my life and if I had known, I might have talked to her that very first day.

Two weeks had appeared, and I felt like I needed her. I wanted to tell her everything that had happened to me, but fear still resigned to me. Would she leave if she knew what I felt? Would it scare her if she knew what I did in my past? Or could she ever care for me?  
"Severus…" I heard her voice call me. "You seem sunken in thought. A good one I assume?"  
"Always." I smiled. "Most of the time."  
"Like you ever a thought that is undeserving of your attention." I looked at her; she seemed well rested. In fact last weeks she hadn't looked tired at all. I was glad that the potion had brought peace to her mind. It wasn't that easy for me; I still wanted to know what brought the nightmares. I didn't dare to ask her.  
"I've had some foolish thoughts," I replied. "Haven't you?"  
"I think I've forgotten them." She smiled. "I'm pretty sure that I've forgotten them. They went to die in a hole in the middle of nowhere."  
I wanted to smile, but I forgot the urge. She looked at me, almost like she expected me to smile. She started to laugh harder.  
"It seems that you are good." She blushed a bit. "It turns out I haven't beaten your defences just yet. You're lucky that I like a challenge."

I watched her walk away. I wondered why she smiled all the time. Was she truly happy all the time? Was that even possible? I never trusted people were that happy. Leyviena was different. She didn't see me as a dark person; she thought I was nice. For some reason, she had liked me when no one did. I had approached Lily to be friends; I had chosen Lily. Leyviena had chosen me. For some reason, I was glad that anyone would choose me. It was when she was gone that I wanted to ask her why she always smiled.  
When he looked where Leyviena had been, he noticed that Hagrid was watching him.  
"Sweetie isn't she?" Hagrid replied.  
"She's something," I replied. I had never really known what to think of Hagrid. I didn't truly know much about him. Only that Dumbledore trusted him. I knew that Hagrid had known Leyviena when she was young and a small part of me, was curious. Curious if she had always smiled when she was young. Had someone thought her that?  
"I've known Leyviena when she was just a baby. That girl smiled from the very first moment I saw her. Even after the incident." Hagrid replied.  
"Incident?" I looked at him. "What incident?"

"I shouldn't have said that," Hagrid replied. "I should not have said that."

The incident, from those words he could think it wasn't really good. Was the incident the reason that Leyviena had moved to the United states? Was it the reason why Minerva was that worried about her daughter? He wondered who would know about the incident; maybe Hagrid knew everything. If only Hagrid had told him the whole story. That was when Minerva sat down next to him.  
"Severus…" She said as she watched him. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine." He replied. Part of him wanted to ask after the incident, but he knew Minerva wouldn't respond. He was unsure if Leyviena would even be honest about it. Maybe it would bring back bad memories and maybe he didn't want to do that to her. Maybe he needed to figure it out himself. Why did he feel like he needed to know this? Would he feel more connected to her if he knew she was more like him? Why did it matter to him?

Why could Leyviena's pain bring her closer to him?

 **Leyviena McGonagall**

I had tried so hard to make him smile, but it didn't work. I would spend every part of my time making him smile. I didn't know why a smile meant to much to me. I had always believed that a smile made its way inside. I believed that if you smiled, you would feel better and sometimes she believed that it made a difference.  
I wanted to focus on something but my nightmares, and by doing so, they had completely disappeared. I didn't want to know why I was haunted by vague images, if they were gone I didn't need to think about them. Maybe they were brought on by moving from the states. That was the reason; it had to be. She would not look for a different reason.  
I noticed that being back at Hogwarts brought me joy. I loved teaching classes, even if sometimes some students tried to defy me. I wasn't the biggest fan of Draco Malfoy, he was stuck up and if his father would hear about everything.

I very much doubted any real information got to his father. The boy was insecure about something and tried to take that out on others. In a way I knew he needed someone that pointed him to that behavior, maybe he would change for the beter. If that ever happens. I thought it was important that everyone had a friend that they could talk to. I doubted that Draco Malfoy ever had that. I believed they all did what he asked, because of his money. I knew for sure that his mother cared for him, but his father was cold. Sometimes I believed that an abstent father was better than a cold one. When you didn't get what you needed from a father who's there, I think it's so much worst than him not being there.

Than I thought of Harry Potter, no father, and no mother. They were both killed by Voldemort. I couldn't understand how he must feel; I had never lost a parent. The boy wasn't eleven years old if that happened to me. I would have been destroyed. I thought of my life; there were certain things I wanted to forget. Things I hardly talked about. I don't know if I even wanted to talk about it.

After class, I walked out of my classroom. I wanted to see Severus; I wanted him to call me by my firstname. A part of me enjoyed him calling me Professor McGonagall. Maybe because I felt why he said it. Maybe it was because he cared for me in some way. Sometimes I felt like I knew him, a few monents later I didn't know anything.

"Leyviena…" Hagrid walked towards me. There was guilt in his eyes.  
"Hagrid, what's wrong?"  
"I'm afraid I told Severus Snape about the incident."

And than I realized questions about my past would follow and I wasn't sure if I were ready.

* * *

 **What is the incident they're talking about? Ready to hear all of your theories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! Wow, you guys are so amazing! In this chapter you will find out about the incident.**

 **TempeGeller**

 **Chapter 6: What happened, happened…**

Severus Snape knew about the incident. He knew something happened to her, but he didn't know what. She remembered what had happened every day and was reminded of the incident when she looked at her skin. It had been the reason why her mother had to send her to the United States where she hoped things would be better. It had started when she was six years old.

It was before my mother's fear started. Before my whole life changed. Before that, I believed everyone was truly good. I didn't think there was such thing as bad people.

It was a cold, cloudy summer day. We traveled to Hogsmeade that day, but even in Hogwarts, it had been cold that day. I loved the snow in the city, for me, I would never feel bad about this small city. It was where I felt at home. The city was captured in a permanent holiday spirit. I couldn't imagine that this place would ever become bad for me.

I don't remember anything out of the ordinary that day. I wasn't sure if I would have read warning signs. Back then I was a child; I trusted that everyone was good. So I never thought anyone would do anything bad to me. My mother never knew how the incident could happen. I only had one outburst of magic in public, so no one knew how they came to know what I was.

Back then I believed anyone. I hadn't learned the truth about my father just yet and believed anyone could read and control minds like me. I was young and naïve, but at the same time, I was desperate to grow up as fast as possible. I read books that weren't meant for my age. I refused to walk beside my mother. I wouldn't hold her hand when anyone was seen, and I preferred to spent time in Hagrid's hut. I felt too old for a lot of things.  
And I would never be too old for what was about to happen to me. No one would ever be too old for this.  
I was walking away from my mother as always, looking at everything beside the path. When I thought my mother wasn't watching, I would let blue butterflies appear. I loved chasing them around the village. Sometimes I even pretended that I hadn't even made them appear. I usually didn't care what my mother said, so I didn't listen to her when she told me to stay close. I wandered farther than I should have. Maybe if I listened to my mother, I wouldn't have been in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
I had always been curious about the shrieking shack. There were stories told about it; some believed it was haunted. Appearantly it had been owned by a grieving widow, she had watched all of her children die, and after a long time, she lost her husband as well. Many people told her that it was her grief that haunted the home. Some even told that at times you could hear her cry. That was something the people told them. Never had there been actually someone that heard cries from the shack. In all truth no one used it, they had tried to sell it several times. Yet no one in their right mind would buy the house.

When I came close to the home, I noticed that the door was wide open. Normally it was covered by wood. That was the moment O wanted to turn around; the home was still far enough. When I turned around, I noticed that her mother nowhere to be seen. I never figured out why she didn't follow me that day. Mom never talks about the incident; she tries to forget it. She thinks it's hard to live with. Never does she understand that I'm the one that lived it. When I turned to the house once again, I noticed a dog running around the house.  
Now I know that the people that did this to me knew I would be there that day. It was no secret that I liked the house. It was no secret that my mother took me to Hogsmeade every Wednesday at 2 pm. They planned it out, and nothing was left unplanned. The only one I knew was there was Bellatrix LeStrange. The others I never knew.  
I walked closer to the dog. When Bellatrix came out.  
"Lovely thing ain't she?" She picked up the dog. I reached for the animal with my small hands. I didn't notice that people stepped behind me. Surrrounding me.  
"So easily hurt…" She said as she twisted the animal's neck. Right, that moment I was captured from behind and pulled inside. I couldn't concentraite on controlling their mind. My whole body was in a state of panic.

"Get her to shut up!" A voice called out.  
"No one's going to hear this one," Bellatrix said as she took out a knive.

I remember the pain that was inflicted on me. I remember the knife carving in my skin; I remember the burning marks that were applied. I don't think they spared a single inch of my skin. They kept calling me a 'dirty half blood god.' I didn't know what it meant; if I had been older, I might have been able to defend myself better. I don't know how long it took before they found me there. I heard them whisper they were going to kill me. Like any half blood god.  
It was than that panic helped me. One moment they were holding me, the next moment they were watching me. I ran, I don't know how I did it with the pain. All I wanted was to find my mother; I didn't know where she would be. I ran to the three broomsticks. On the way, I ran in to my mother.  
"My daughter." She pulled me into her arms. "I need help; my daughter is hurt."  
That was noticed the blood footsteps in the snow. That was when I fainted. I woke up in the hospital later. My whole body was covered by bandages. My mother was right next to me. The remaining of my days in Hogwarts I spent in the room. I was never allowed to leave. I didn't go to Hogwarts hut anymore and only saw the inside of my room. Mom told me it was for my own protection. I don't think I would ever go back to Hogsmeade. Ever since I arrived at Hogwarts, I hadn't gone back. I think the sight of the village would bring bad memories back.

The pain took a long time to go, but so were the nightmares. It was only when I arrived at Illvermorny that some of the fears went away. A place was I was sure that no one knew what I was. I remember my mother explaining what I was. At first, I didn't understand. My father was Odin, a Norish god. Mom told me he had been handsome; she told me she had been in love with him. I never had any intrest in meeting my father, maybe because my mother gave me everything I needed. I didn't want to meet a man that would leave my mother.

I couldn't believe that Severus Snape would find out about the incident. He would look at me as weak. He would find out what I was; he would hate me for it. A lot of people did. I liked hanging out with him; he never looked at me strangely. He didn't find it strange that I wore long dresses and he seemed to like me for who I was. With him, I never needed to read his mind. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I knew he would tell me everything he thought about me. Now he knew something had happened to me. He sure would find out. If only he wouldn't.

 **Severus Snape**

I was sitting next to Mineva, but after a couple of days, I still didn't dare to ask him about anything. I thought Leyviena should have a certain right to privacy. Even if I wanted to know about the incident so badly. I wanted to know what she had done. Had Leyviena hurt someone? Was that the reason she was moved to the United States of America? And if that was the reason why did she return now? I looked at the other side, Hagrid sat down next to me.  
"About the other day…" he said. "What I said about the incident…"  
"Hagrid, we don't talk about that day," Minerva replied. "We don't talk about that day ever."  
"Off course Minerva."  
"What happened?" I finally asked. "Something bad?"  
"Severus, don't you understand the phrase 'not talk about it.'" Minerva looked at me. "You have no reason of knowing. I wouldn't…"  
"If something bad happened to Leyviena, I…."

"Severus, I don't actually call you Leyviena's friend," Minerva replied. "Lynn has been friends with Leyviena for over ten years. And she knows nothing about the incident, why would someone who knows Leyviena for a couple of weeks know what happened to her that day. Severus, your friendship with my daughter, is fleeting. She doesn't know you were a death eater, the moment she figures that out. After what your kind has done to her, do you think she will ever trust the likes of you?"  
"My kind?" I looked at Minerva. "Did death eaters hurt Leyviena?"  
"Well, during your time as a death eater you've hurt people." Minerva turned to her. "You must be able to imagine what happened to her, you've taken part in it."

In years I hadn't thought about my years as a death eater. I had never killed anyone; I don't know how I had prevented that. The dark lord never wanted me to murder anyone. I had tortured my share of people. Someone had harmed Leyviena, somewhere in her past. I had to admit that my first image of Leyviena was wrong. She had known the pain, and despite everything, she kept a smile on her face. Despite everything, she wanted to be happy. If it were me, I would have wollowed in sorrow. She didn't. She was stronger than that. She was stronger than I was. I stood up and walked away from Minerva. She had never looked at me this way. She looked at me in disgust. If Leyviena knew what I was, she would look at me the same way. I don't know if I could handle that. I considered Leyviena, my friend.  
"Severus…" Leyviena stood next to me. "Are you okay? You look like…"  
I didn't say anything. A part of me wanted to hug her. I could stop myself; she would find it strange. I had to make sure she never knew I knew.

 **Know any great activities for Severus and Leyviena as friends? Anything cute that you want to see happen? Tell me in a review! I need as much cuteness as I can get!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey**

 **I thought I would write another chapter right after the previous one. I love writing for Severus and Leyviena. I'm glad that someone out there reads this story.**

 **Thank you for following this story.**

 **TempeGeller.**

 **Chapter 7: Awkward**

 **Leyviena McGonagall**

I stared at him; I couldn't understand the look on his face. What was he feeling? Did he truly know what happened? Who would have told him? I'm sure that Hagrid would have told if he had told the entire story. I didn't believe Severus would ever ask my mother about something like that. They had been working together for so long she was sure he wouldn't ask such question. I feared when Severus would find out about my father. If he found out, he wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore. I kept a smile on my face if I didn't smile he would know something was wrong. I pulled my sleeves closer to my hands and bit my lip.  
For a moment I felt an awkwardness between us. One I wasn't sure I would be able to beat. I felt like talking a lot, but at the same time, I wanted to stay quiet. He looked at me, why couldn't I understand the feeling in his eyes? Hadn't I been watching him for the past two weeks?  
"Harry Potter is the seeker for Gryffindor," I said. "Apperantly he's a…"  
"As great as James Potter." He didn't seem to like this James Potter; I felt like I had said the wrong thing. I wanted to say something funny. Part of me wanted to ask about James Potter, but I felt it was a sore subject. I realized I didn't know him as well as I would like to.

"I'm sorry." I looked at my fingers. "I don't really know which subject is sore; I didn't mean to bring back bad memories. I'm so ignorant. "  
"You don't have to feel bad." He stared at me. "Tell me something about you I don't know."  
"When I lived in New York, I spent my day at school," I replied. "The remaining of my time I spent watching Broadway shows. I love Les Misérables. I love reading more than anything in the world, I read anything I get my hands on, and I love teaching. I love my friends. And I would like to get to know you better."  
I wished I could see a smile on his face, but he didn't. I started to laugh a bit; he looked at me. There was a warmth in his eyes. He didn't say anything about him. I wished he would share this information right away. I was a bit scared to ask anything. I simply looked at him. Why was I so scared? Was I afraid to find out that he hated half blood gods? And if he didn't hate them, he might now know they existed. She didn't know what he thought of her right now, but she believed his opinion of him could easily be changed.

 **Severus Snape**

She didn't ask what I liked, why did she not ask? Did she not care about me? Or did she know that I knew about the incident? I didn't know what the incident was, I knew it had something to do with torture, but I couldn't ask Minerva. She blamed not only death eaters but for me as well. Maybe she was right; maybe I could have done this to Leyviena. I looked at her, did she know I was a death eater? Did Minerva tell her for her own protection? Was that why she was acting this distant?  
I had lost Lily because of my attraction to the dark side. I couldn't lose Leyviena too. I wanted to tell her everything. Yet I didn't know how to. How were you going to tell you were a death eater? How were you going to say that I was like the people that hurt her? I pulled my sleeves farther to my hand. Hiding the tatoo that scarred my skin. A mark that I had ben of follower of you know who. I had not killed someone, but was torturing not just as bad?  
How did knowing about the incident make their relationship more difficult? Was I a monster and would I ever truly desserve a girl like her?  
"Severus…" She looked at me. "I'm sorry I'm this awkward. I don't know what's gotten in to me. I mean…"  
"I found out about the incident," I replied. I hadn't meant to say it, but I did. It was out there; she looked at me in surprise. Her eyes wide, her smile less bright. What had I just done?  
"You know about the incident?" She repeated. "Hagrid told me that he…"  
"Whatever your mother told me about…"  
"Mom and I don't talk much." She said. "She had told me nothing abouth you. Not a single word. Has she told you about the incident? Did she tell you…"  
I didn't know what to say, did I need to tell her that I knew parts of the truth? Did I need to tell her that I knew she had been tortured? Did I need to ask who did it? I didn't know what to do; she looked delicate. And I felt like I shouldn't say something wrong. She had her eyes fixitated on mine.  
"What do you know about the incident?" She asked me.  
"What do you want me to know?" He looked at me.  
"I just want to know what you know. Please, Severus, let this be a truthful zone. I want you to be the one person I can talk to without any bullshit."  
"I know you were tortured by death eaters." I couldn't believe I said it. I didn't tell her I was a death eater; I couldn't speak those words. She smiled at me, slowly she touched my hand. She was crying; I didn't know if she were reliving those bad memories. I hoped I hadn't caused it. I wanted to wrap my arms around her, but I couldn't do so. She didn't look at me. "What happened?"  
"Severus, you don't have to see this a distrust." She looked to her feet. "I'm not ready to tell the story. I'm scared that the memories will come rushing back. I've buried them all these years and the fear that you knew what happened, it brought back that I'm still fragile. I may never be able to talk to anyone about this. You have to understand Severus; I'm sure there are things you can't talk about either. There will be a moment when both of us are ready. That moment is not today. Whatever you don't feel like sharing, I want you to know that I respect your right to keep them from me. "  
"Have you ever heard that you're special?" I stared at her. I wanted to touch her face, but I didn't dare to. I didn't know what was stopping me. She smiled at me, slowly she stared to eat breakfast. Those beautiful eyes, golden hair and her the blue dresses she wore. I was attracted to her and I couldn't denie it anymore. She looked better to me now. She had patience wit me, a kind of patience that not everyone was given. And I saw her broken soul; she wasn't the girl that had known pain. She had maybe known more pain than I had. I wished that some time in the future I could know what she been through and make it easier for her.

"Thank you." She looked at me. "For being honest with me."  
"If we're honest… " I looke at her. "What happened to your husband, Luke Evans?"  
"I'm sorry." Her face changed in confusion. "I haven't heard of that man. For as far as I know I'm not married. I mean I can't remember being married. I think…"

I didn't understand Minerva said she had a husband; the man had disappeared. Something must have happened to Luke Evans, but also to her memories. At least that is what I believed, but what had happened? And how did I tell her that someone had toyed with her memories? Or was she lying to me? I was sure she wasn't. Was it related to the incident? And what was this Luke Evans like?

 **Don't forget to review the story; it means the world to me. If you want to see anything in this story, tell me. I can add moments between Severus and Leyviena. Anything is possible.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey**

 **I was so inspired I'm giving you another chapter. Thank you for the reviews! I love them so much; I like what you had to say. I hope you like where this story is going.**

 **Love,**

 **TempeGeller.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: My forgotten husband**

 **Leyviena McGonagall**

When he asked about my husband I didn't know what he was talking about. Was I truly married to this Luke Evans? And why could I not remember him? How had I forgotten the most important person in my life? I looked at Severus; he looked me intensly. I didn't know why I didn't remember? Had I used my powers on myself and why would I ever do that?  
"There are ways…"  
"I know there are ways." She stood up. "Who told you about my husband?"

"Your mother of course."

I apologized before I left, I had to find mom. She could tell when she had married her husband; she could tell if they loved each other. I needed to know about my husband, the man I chose to be with me forever. I was sure that had done this to myself and the only reason why I could do this was pain that relationship had caused me. I started to walk faster and faster. When I opened the door to my mother's office, she was correcting some papers.  
"Tell me about Luke Evans." She seemed surprised. "Now."  
"What do I need to tell you?"

"Everything."

 **Minerva Mcgonagall**

 _New York City, 1994_

 _My daughter was four years old in the year 1994; she was a bright child. The world was perfect back then. We went to New York, where everything seemed so different. The city was a world of culture, Leyviena loved that. She loved that New York was a city were a lot of things were allowed. People weren't as opposed to Half blood gods as they were home. There were more around the city; they were not as strange as they were across the sea._

 _In Scotland, witches, and wizard didn't think it was natural to be. Gods weren't supposed to have children with witches and wizards. People didn't like the fact that these children could control their minds. In the United Kingdom, we didn't like that it was unkown what these children could do. Before I had Leyviena, I hated them as well. I was told that they had a natural attraction to the darkness, but when I saw my daughter for the first time, I knew she wasn't like this. She was pure, and I believed there was nothing that could turn her. She wasn't like her father; she was like me. Smart and willing to proof the world that she belonged there._

 _That day I went to the park. I went to a small playground in central park. I told my daughter she could play and a smile appeared on her face. I sat down on the bench, next to a woman.  
"Beautiful thing, isn't she?" She looked at me. I looked at her, off course my child was the most beautiful girl the world. "What's her name?"  
"Leyviena," I replied. "Her name is Leyviena."  
I looked at Leyviena; she was talking to a blond small boy. She smiled at him, as they started to chase after each other.  
"That's Luke. My son and our neightboor girl, Angelica. I'm Andrea." She replied. "We're from the Olympus neighborhood."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I looked at her.  
"It's where the children who are like your daughter live."_

 _"_ _You mean?" I looked at her. "That they're all half blood gods?"  
"Angelica is the daughter of Odin. Luke, there is the son of Ares. I hope that doesn't mean something; his father was a rat bastard. And I have heard that Odin wasn't much better. They're all the same these gods." I looked at her; then I looked to Angelica. She didn't have the bright blond hair my daughter had, in fact, she didn't look like my daughter at all. I felt betrayed, the child was the same age as my daughter. Or at least I thought she was.  
"I can conferm that Odin is a piece of work," I replied. Leyviena started to play with Angelica. The three kids ran behind each other._

 _"_ _Are you from New York?" I asked.  
"I'm from the United Kingdom. We have a brother in Cokeworth. They have two daughters."_

 _I looked at Luke, bright red hair and emerald green eyes. He had freckles on his face and was a bit taller than Leyviena. He was a skinny boy, and it didn't seem that he showed any magic. I wanted to ask more about the other children in the neighborhood.  
"Does he have more children?" I looked at him. "Odin I mean."  
"Angelica has a sister, Maggie."_

 _"_ _Leyviena has two half sisters?"_

"So I mat him when I was four?" I looked at my mother. I off course remembered Angelica. We met once again when I arrived at Illvermorny. Back in 1994, half blood gods were still loved by people. Something had happened in the last years. An evil group of Half blood gods, calling them selves dark blood gods. They answered their call to the darkness. People started to hate them as they tried to go after something. They attacked witches and wizards. Those were four dark years, but after these years everything returned to normal. The dark blood gods were gone, but somewhere there was always a danger that they would come back. Witches and wizard didn't try to catch all half blood gods, but they weren't as loved anymore. My mother never learned about this. I think she hoped that New York had stayed the same. When she left me there at the age of eleven, she didn't worry anymore. Sometimes I believed she stopped loving me.  
"You and Luke were something. Never had I seen two people that were more in sinc. He was with you until you turned six. A few days before that incident, he moved."

I couldn't remember anything. I only remembered playing with Angelica, my sister. I couldn't start to explain why I didn't remember then man I was married to.  
"When you were in the hospital Luke and his mother were there every days. He helped you, and somehow you got very close. He was the only one that…"  
I couldn't remember anyone there. Now I learned that Luke Evans had been with me every single step of the way. Why would I choose to forget someone like that?  
"You wrote about him all the time when you were at Hogwarts. I don't truly know when you two fell in love. When you graduated, you two traveled for a few months. He asked you to marry, and you got married not much later. I never heard you two had any problems. You seemed so happy together."

"Than why would I not remember him?"  
"Leyviena, he disappeared." I reached for her. "What if you know what happened to him?"  
"He must have gotten murdered. After I graduated a small group went after half blood gods, they never went after me. Maybe they…"

"That would…"

* * *

 **If you doubt to review, know that I take all my inspiration from your review. They help me while writing this story, you can write anything. It doesn't matter how long. Tell me what you think about this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey**

 **I'm trying to write one chapter a day; it worked out for so far. I don't know if I'll be able to keep doing this. But for now, I can. Enjoy.**

 **TempeGeller**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: How I go on…**

 **Leyviena McGonagall**

Mom had given me a picture of my wedding day and a couple of others taken a while ago. She said she had no pictures of the last three years. It turned out I had stopped sending her pictures. On the pictures, Luke and I looked pretty happy. He had bright red hair and emerald green eyes. He had his arms around my body; my smiled seemed pretty happy. I could only think about what happened the last three years. I dropped the pictures on the bed.  
There was nothing in the newspapers about Luke, if something had happened to him, the press had no idea of it. I wanted to know what had happened. I knew that somewhere in my mind was the secret hidden. Yet I didn't know if I trusted anyone enough to look through my memories. I knew I would be able to trust my mother, but I didn't want to face her with the pain I had liven through.

Hagrid was not someone I could ask to go through my memories, Dumbledore was someone I wouldn't want in my memories either, and my best friends weren't in the country, I wasn't sure that I could ask them to come here. And I was afraid that I didn't trust Severus enough yet. I had only known him a few weeks. I got to know him in this weeks, but I would be afraid to ask him something like that. I wanted to trust him more.

Even without of my memories I could guess that Luke was dead, there was nothing I could do about that. I took the picture and put it in my pocket. I had loved him once, so I wanted to keep him close to me. I stood up and headed towards the great hall. On the way there I ran in to Severus.  
"Are you okay?" He asked right away.  
"I'm fine." I took the picture from my pocket and showed it to him. "Luke and I were married for sure. Mom says we were happy. And every memory of it is gone."  
He took the picture in his hand; when he saw Luke's face, he became a little pale. Something about the boy looked familiar to him. He moved the picture closer to his face, he whispered the name Lily and reached for something in his pocket. He showed me a picture.  
"This is Lily Evans. She looks exactly like him. Your husband."

"Luke Evans." I looked at him. "Do you suppose they're related?"

 **Severus Snape**

Luke Evans, he looked a lot like Lily Evans, the same likeness family members had. I couldn't believe that she could be married to someone that was related to the love of my life.  
"I think he's dead." She replied. "There is not another explanation why I would have chosen to forget all about him. I couldn't handle the pain of his dead, so I erased it."

I understood why someone would do something like that. There had been days that I thought about doing the same. Maybe I would be happier if I chose to remove Lily from my memory. When I looked at her confusion, I wasn't sure if it was actually a great idea. She wondered what happened to the person she loved. Never sure if they were actually dead. I was unsure if there was actually a way to get those memories back. Could memories always be retrieved? Are were there memories that were gone forever?  
"I suppose I am sparing myself pain." She replied.

"Do you think you were getting those nightmares because?" I looked at her. I thought that there was maybe a connection between the nightmares and the dead of her husband. Maybe the memories were trying to make its way back to her. That is what I had happened. I wanted to help her, but I didn't know how to. She looked at me, right than we started to walk to the great hall for breakfast. She looked right in front of her.  
"Do you think that the nightmares are connected to my memories?" She looked at me. "Then why did they disappear?"  
I couldn't understand either after she started taking the dreamless potion, the dreams had disappeared she said. She said she was glad they were gone. I couldn't understand why her nightmares would disappear. Maybe she had pushed them away. Maybe dreams that were pushed away would stay away.

"They were helpful either." She replied. "Everything was blurry."  
"Because you don't remember, that is why."

 **Leyviena McGonagall**

Indeed I didn't remember Luke Evans or the fact that I was married to him. Maybe I could get more information about that part of my life, by writing to Lynn. I didn't know how she would respond if I told her I had another vision of my way in it. How could I tell my friend that I didn't remember who I was married to? How could I tell her that I thought Severus Snape was good looking? Could I ever move on if I didn't know if he was dead? I looked at Severus. He was still pale.

Who was Lily Evans? I looked at Severus; he had feelings for her. I didn't know if she were alive and I was unsure if I could ask about her. Was our relationship good enough to ask him? I looked at him; we stopped walking.  
"Who's Lily Evans?" He looked at me, his eyes filled with pain.

"I loved her. I was in love with her. She married Potter." He looked at me.  
"Harry Potter's father?" I looked at him. "Do you mean Lily Potter? You lost her, didn't you? Not just in one way, but more than one."

I pulled him into my arms, I knew that he didn't like it, but I still did it. I knew he needed love right now. I rested my head on his shoulder and softly stroked his back. His hands were on my back, and I felt him relax. I wanted to tell him to calm down. I don't know how long I had in my arms, slowly I released him. He didn't have tears in his eyes, but there was a great sadness. I touched his hand once again.

 **Severus Snape**

I would have been afraid to admit that I needed a hug, but somehow she could feel it in her bones. She knew me better than I had known anyone. She needed when I was in pain, and for some reason, she could tell that I was still in pain about Lily.  
"You can tell me anything." She looked into my eyes. "Know that I trust you and respect your feelings. If you don't want me to hug you, tell me. You can tell me anything."  
"Thank you," I replied. She took my hand once again and squeezed it in hers. She looked straight into my eyes, and for a moment she reminded me of Lily. This was how she looked at before the mud blood incident. This was how she touched me before all this. And if I told Leyviena, I was a death eater that would all disappear. She would hate me as Lily hated me.

"Are you okay?" She repeated.  
"I'm fine." And for some reason, I knew that she recognized the lie.

When we arrived in the great hall, she sat down on my usual place. One that I had lost when she arrived her, but she wouldn't give it back to me. She said I had to get used to another spot. The truth was that a place by her side was great anywhere. She took some fruit. I wanted to say something to her, but I didn't know for sure what.  
"I'm here for you," I said as I looked at her. "I'm sorry about your husband."  
"I'm here for you too." She touched my hand. "I'm sorry about Lily; you shouldn't have gone through any of that. And if you ever feel bad about yourself, know you are very good looking, smart and all together one of the greatest people I've met in a long time. You're brilliant, Severus. You're brilliant in ever aspect."  
"You are everything…" I said as I looked in her face.

"Thank you, that's nice to hear."

 **Leyviena McGonagall**

The post came that morning; I caught a copy of the daily prophet, part of me wanted to open it and read something about Luke. There was nothing in it about him. Yet there was an article about a break in at Gringott bank. She stared at moving picture; the vault had been emptied that day. She knew very little about the vault.  
"There was a break in." I turned to Severus. "Nothing was stolen."

He looked at me, almost like he wanted to say something. I was sure he was hiding something, but I didn't know what. I knew there had been things I couldn't know as a new teacher. Mom had explained they were hiding something in the school, but they wanted to keep me out of it. Was that what they were trying to steal?

He didn't ask me what vault. I knew if he didn't tell me something, I knew it was because Dumbledore had asked.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave me a review! Have a cool idea? Tell me! Want to see something between Leyviena and Snape? Want to see anything?**

 **Who do you prefer? Luke Evans or Severus Snape? Explain away!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey,**

 **Chapter 10 is here. I hope you guys like it. Just worked on a few chapters. And Luke's story, which I think is great. But I'm still willing to hear your opinion. Who do you prefer with Leyviena: Severus or Luke? Tell me!**

 **Enjoy,**

 **TempeGeller**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Me & you**

 **Leyviena McGonagall**

A month had passed, me and Severus grew closer and closer. There was nothing we didn't tell each other. I had still not told him about the incident yet. Sometimes I felt like I wanted to. He had started to call me Leyviena and after a while he simply called me Ley.  
The nightmares came back, at first I hardly noticed it. In the next two weeks they became more violent. It was a Friday night that night the dreams grew worst and worst.

That night I couldn't sleep.  
I tried to sleep, but when I closed my eyes I say visions of violence. I saw fire, I saw blood and I had no idea where they were coming from. Not a single memory of mine contained that. Were this memories? When I woke up, I screamed. Somehow I needed someone to take care of me. I stood up and there was only one person I could think of. One person that could calm me down. It wasn't my mother. I was Severus Snape. I stood up from by bed, took a night robe from my closet. I put some shoes on and made my way down the cellars.

I ran there, panic in my body. I don't know why I wanted to get to his office fast. Why was I heading there? He was my friend I thought. Do friends truly do that kind of things, my brain whispered. I ran down the stairs to the dungeons. I knew where to find his office, I had been there before. When I arrived at his door, I started knocking loudly.  
"What…" He opened the door, when I threw myself in his arms crying. He moved his arms around my body, he softly stroked my hair as he pulled me inside the office. He kept trying to calm me down as he took a vial from his closet.

"Drink this, it will make everything better. I promise, Ley." I took the vial and drank it. It didn't taste well, after a few seconds I felt calm. I pushed my head to his body, I heard his heart beating. He kept stroking my hair, I could smell him. He smelt like herbs and coffee. I looked at him.  
"I'm so sorry." I cried. "I…"  
"You are in distress."  
"I'll go now."  
"You're staying. I won't be responsible that you'll wake up and panic again." He pulled me with him to his bedroom. Part of me thought I shouldn't be here. I was his friend, were friends supposed to be in each other's bedrooms? When I entered the bedroom, I noticed that this room was as dark as his office. A dark bed was in the middle of the room, there were four bookcases and a small desk. In the corner was a fireplace. He gestured that I should get on the bed, so I did. I looked at him, I was so scared to close my eyes.  
"Ley, you can close your eyes." He looked at me. "I'm here."  
I slowly moved closer to him and pulled his arms around me. I put my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beat. I knew he hadn't told me I could do this, but I simply needed him close. We hadn't done something like this before. He places his hand on my back. He whispered words to me as I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes I was in a room, everything was blurry. The only thing that was not blurry was the image of Luke in the middle of the room. I slowly walked closer to him, he was in the middle of the room. When I came closer I noticed that the ground was covered in blood. I reached for Luke. He moved all of the sudden.  
"Your fault!" He moved as I moved back. He reached his hands around my neck.

I woke up screaming. Severus's arms kept me close to him. I heard him tell me it was okay. I was hyperventilating and it seemed like I could no longer breath.  
"No one is going to hurt you." He replied. "I promise you, I won't let anyone hurt you ever. Calm."

"It happened when I was 4." He looked at me in confusion. "The incident. I was four and I went to Hogsmeade with my mother. They knew I came there every Wednesday, they knew everything about me. I walked away from my mother and headed to the Shrieking Shack. They had a dog and there was Bellatrix Lestrange. That's when they caught me. I don't know how long they hurt me. They used everything, fire, knives and even the cruciatus. I wasn't strong enough back then. I was a child. They hated what I was. I'm a half blood god, my father is a god. It means I have exceptional powers. I can read and control everyone's mind, but I don't use it. I was just a child and they hated me for what I was. I was able to get away from them, I ran as fast as I can. I spent the next year in the hospital. And the scars never went away."

I sat up and pulled the sleeves of the robe, the show the scars down my arms. I trusted him enough to tell this story. He looked at me, I felt that there was an anger in him.  
"If I…" He looked at me, he pulled me in his arms. "What happened to you was wrong. What I said is right, I will protect you."

I closed my eyes and felt how his hands stroked over my back.

 **Severus Snape**

I had known Bellatrix Lestrange and I had never been a friend of hers. I had always known she had tortured people. When I heard that she had hurt Leyviena, I felt an anger going through my body. If I ever saw her again, I wouldn't be responsible for what I did.  
When I went to bed this night, I was not prepared for Leyviena to come to my office door. Not even when she fell in my arms. She was panicked, I had never seen her this panicked before. I pulled a potion to make her calm. It seemed to work very fast.

I wouldn't let her go to her room once again. I felt like she could wake up screaming once again. So asked her to stay with me. I didn't know what I expected of this situation. I was aware that she would be in my bed. I hadn't predicted that she would put my arms around her body. I felt a sensation I hadn't felt before. I felt loved for a second. I moved my hands through her air and over her back. I knew after a few seconds that she was awake. I remained awake, slowly I pulled out a book. I read a few lines, when she started to scream. She pulled herself away from me in fear, but I kept her close to me. I calmed her down. That was when she told me that awful story.

She had been tortured by death eaters. A part of me thought I had done this to people, not in the same way. I had only used the Cruciatus curse. But why was that any better? I felt bad that I had ever done something. That moment I feared that this could all go away. I could lose her. I didn't ever want to loser her.  
I told her I would protect her and I vowed to do so forever.

Than she closed her eyes once again. I took my copy of Pride and Prejudice from my bed stand. Leyviena had told me that this was her favorite book and I got it from the library. I started reading out loud from the book, hoping it would make its way in her mind.

* * *

 **Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
